eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
History of the Runnyeye Goblins, Vol. III
}} Book Text This book is titled "History of the Runnyeye Goblins, Vol. III". It chronicles the history of the goblins from when they made a new home in the Bog Mountain to the present. 1 NR - Many uncounted years would pass as the goblins would aimlessly wander throughout the world. Not possessing any powers of creation, they could no longer "make" a home and had to find something that already existed and could support their numbers. Eventually they would find a new home deep inside a cavern. 4 NR - Soon after they settled, the goblins would be assaulted by monstrous bull-men. Having neither the size or the weapons to stop them, the goblins would retaliate with suicidal charges against the minotaur's villages. After many of these death squads would run to their deaths, enough minotaur axes were secured by the goblins to allow them to fight on even terms. 20 NR- The wars between the minotaurs and the goblins would continue until a third party would appear. A large eyeball, much larger than a goblin, began communicating with the goblins. It asked to speak with the Big King, and when the meeting was over with, the Big King announced to his people that they would be called "Runnyeye". 21 NR - With the help of the Great Eyes, the goblins would overpower the minotaurs and put an end to the war. The subjugated minotaurs were then brought before the Great Eyes and made to bow their knees to their new masters. The now mentally controlled minotaurs took no time in conquering the unassuming goblins. 21 - 600 NR - The goblins, under the mental domination of the Great Eyes, would spend many years in a cruel form of captivity. Acting as the menial labor for the Great Eyes, the goblins would be forced to perform all manner of evil actions. This would continue for many centuries to come. 600 NR - The Rending would change the face of Norrath, causing the lands to shift. No longer attached to the rest of the world, the Runnyeye goblins would find that their Great Eye masters would spend much of their time away from their minions. This would be the beginning of the end for the Great Eyes. 600 NR - While the Great Eyes would turn their attention away from the goblins to discuss their future endeavors, their control would lessen over their mental slaves. A goblin only known as Gribble would bring about a change in the way things were done in Bog Mountain. 600-650 NR - Gribble would show the other goblins the manner in which to break the chains of mental slavery. This would cause what is called the Great Purge. The goblins would begin to slaughter what they now referred to as Evil Eyes. When the numbers were reduced to such a small amount, the goblins stopped and came up with an even crueler fate. They would enslave the Evil Eyes! 650 - Now - The goblins would proceed to subjugate not only the Evil Eyes, but the minotaurs and boarfiends as well. In addition to their reverse of fate, they seemed to be able to do something they had not done in quite a long time. One of them managed to construct a crude weapon with no assistance from the Evil Eyes. Now - To this day, the Runnyeye goblins are free of their cruel masters. It will take many years before they manage to rebuild all of their lost knowledge. For now, however, the Runnyeye goblins are free to think for themselves and pursue all manner of interests. No longer will they be forced to have thoughts not their own. They are free to rule their own lives. Yes, they are completely free. Credits